


Give and Take

by nickyz



Series: A Story That Begins In Light [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Goodbyes, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, jonouchi is a good friend, mature rating is because of a fade to black moment, yui is the best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyz/pseuds/nickyz
Summary: times are changing, and yuugi and atem have to figure out how to face the facts- but at least they still have each other.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: A Story That Begins In Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuugi and atem are finally officially together, and yuugi is close to his graduation day. with so much time needing to be spent apart, they get a bit desperate for one another's presence

"Could you please explain why you chose _me_ for this trip…?" Atem shifted his weight uncomfortably as he lingered next to a flustered Jonouchi. His shoe's large heels were not made for this kind of trip, but he'd be damned if he didn't look good out in public. Jonouchi was staring down a wall of makeup products with his hands buried in his hair and a look of dismay spread across his face. 

"Anzu-chan is busy setting up some kind of girls-only party, and Yuugi-kun is just as clueless as I am with this… _stuff_!" He held out his splayed open hands at the shelves, the shopping basket hanging off his wrist wobbling comically. Atem crossed his arms and frowned.

"What makes you think _I_ know what girls like? I'm gay!" 

"Y-Yeah, but you wear makeup all the time! You're, like, a walking fashion magazine." 

Unsure if he should be flattered by the sentiment or not, Atem simply pouted and stuck out a hand, digging around the clustered shelves for a brand he recognized. He pulled out a box of very brightly colored sparkly lipsticks, recalling seeing Marik wearing something similar. All the brands in this store were cheaper ones, though, and Atem was an… _expensive_ person. He didn't recognize any of these. " _Aibou_ wears eyeliner too, you know..." 

"What the heck's that?" Jonouchi snatched the box, making Atem squawk in surprise. Jonouchi stuck out his tongue and grimaced at the pictures, as if imagining wearing the lipstick himself. "Girls actually _wear_ this stuff? What if the glitter gets in your _mouth?!_ "

"Beauty is pain, Jonouchi-kun," Atem teased, plucking up a different product. "What's your sister's favorite color?"

Jonouchi set the lipstick box down on a shelf it definitely didn't come from, but did so stealthily enough that Atem didn't see it. Atem would have scolded him. "She likes, uh… soft colors. Like yellow... and baby blue?" 

Atem hummed, holding the eyeshadow palette he grabbed up to Jonouchi's face. It was spring-themed, and had primarily pastel colors. Some of the names were a bit cheesy, like _Soft Baby Duck_ and _Kitten's Nose,_ but that was common from Atem's numerous experiences. He personally went for darker colors, like the deep purple decorating his eyelids at this very moment. Jonouchi grinned like a cat that had caught its prey. 

"The names are dumb, but the colors rock! This is totally the kinda stuff she likes," Jonouchi happily dropped the makeup in his shopping basket, which already had several plushies and a summer dress covered in pastel flowers in it. 

"You really go all out for Girl's Day, don't you?" Atem inquired while mentally debating between two brands of mascara, they both looked of low quality, but he saw Yuugi was running low on his way out this morning. He would appreciate _anything_ that could go on his eyes. 

"Of course! Even when she's an old lady I'll bring her presents for the occasion. That's what a good big bro does."

"I remember your sister a little bit," Atem smiled slightly, passing Jonouchi his final decision in the battle of mascara. Jonouchi blinked at it for a moment before adding it to the pile.

"Cute, right?" Jonouchi elbowed him. "I hope she finds someone who treats her right, 'cuz if they _don't…_ " 

"They'll regret it for sure," Atem hummed, his mind filling with fog as he spoke on borderline autopilot, "Your punches hurt." 

Jonouchi laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Distracted by the sudden cloudiness of his mind, however, Atem didn't even flinch. That caught Jonouchi's attention- Yuugi and Atem _always_ got surprised by his signature gesture, especially Atem. 

"Atem-kun, is something the matter?"

"Hmm?" Atem stared blankly at the shelves, a shimmer of wetness in his eyes. "No, why?"

"You're on another planet! Snap out of it!" Jonouchi snapped his fingers directly in front of Atem's face, making him rear back in shock and almost fall over, no thanks to his dumb boots. 

"Ah!" He caught his balance just in time, having to hold his arms all the way out. "What was that for?" 

Jonouchi had his free hand on his hip, the other swinging his basket. He didn't look angry, more concerned than anything. "You back with me, Astronaut-kun?" 

"Yes…" Atem sighed, allowing himself to take a few steps back and sink down the shelf behind him. The floor was probably horribly dirty in a place like this, and all the dust would show up on his black pants, but he didn't care right now. "Sorry. Give me a moment." He hung his head, his fringe falling in front of his downcast face. 

"What's up, buddy?" Jonouchi grunted as he sat down next to Atem, placing his basket on the floor and crossing his legs. "You can talk to me, we're friends."

"Jonouchi-kun…" Atem's heart hurt a little more than it did already. Did Jonouchi think Atem didn't trust him? "It's just… memories of the past. Nothing serious, I'll bounce back quickly enough." He rubbed his traitorous eyes, careful not to smudge anything. He carried kohl in his pocket now, but it was still a bitch to fix in a public bathroom.

"C'mon, man, that won't work with me." Jonouchi elbowed him, and Atem sighed. He slid his glasses down his nose and dropped them in his lap, then tipped his head backwards and up, so that tears couldn't come out. The lights above them stung just as much.

"Your sister reminds me of Mana," Atem admitted. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?"

"Ah… you might better know her as _Black Magician Girl,_ " he chuckled a little to himself, recalling the card that was so clearly based on Mana's monster ka. He wondered to this day how exactly Pegasus learned of it, was there still some trace out there of his friends?

"So… she's from the past, huh." Jonouchi scratched his chin. He had been in Atem's memory world, and he had been there for the battle against the Thief King. To his knowledge, however, he hadn't caught sight of a little girl at all. Besides Anzu. "What was she like?"

Atem had to close his eyes as he pictured her, memories of the past struggling to bubble to the surface after spending several millennia being locked away. "Bright and cheerful, determined to prove herself, a truly strong heart and mind." 

"She sounds more like Anzu-chan," Jonouchi cackled, but Atem… actually, genuinely, hummed in agreement.

"You're right. I think they would have enjoyed one another's presence."  
A beat of silence.

"...Hey, isn't _Black Magician Girl_ Anzu-chan's favorite card?"

They blinked at each other with stunned expressions, the coincidence- or perhaps not-so-coincidence- seeming ridiculous, yet humorous and sad at the same time. 

"You gotta tell her!" Jonouchi pressed, shaking Atem by the shoulder. 

"...I'll think about it," Atem slid his glasses back on, his eyes satisfyingly dry. He was getting better, ever so slowly. He hoped he'd be able to treasure his memories one day. And maybe, on that day, they'd start to carry happiness instead of grief. 

* * *

Two hours later, over a relatively normal dinner, Atem decided to make his move. He had agreed to go shopping with Jonouchi both out of the kindness of his heart, _and_ because he realized he could use his own salary to pick up something for a certain member of his adopted family. Yuugi already got a present for Anzu that they had picked out together, so Atem couldn't exactly get her a second one.

"Mrs. Mutou?" 

Yui took a second to respond as she finished chewing a chunk of boiled fish that Atem was purposely avoiding. Yui noticed this months ago, and now would usually make him take more rice or whatever other side they had so he wouldn't be hungry. Not taking the fish at all would make him feel rude, so this was their quiet little way of solving the problem. "I've heard you accidentally call me _Mama_ plenty of times, you don't have to be so formal to my face." 

"It's embarrassing for him, Mama," Yuugi tried to jump in and save him.

" _And_ incorrect," Atem had the urge to explain himself. "You are _aibou's_ mother, not mine. The time I spent believing myself to be him was just because I lacked an identity of my own," He stared down at the table, not wanting to see anyone's reactions to that. "It was a mistake."

Yui’s chopsticks were paused right in front of her mouth, which was hanging open. "...You genuinely believed you were my son for a _year_?" 

Atem tapped his nails on the table and pushed his rice and vegetables around as his nerves spiked. Next to him, Yuugi was sipping his drink to hide whatever expression he didn’t want his mother to see. "Year and a _half_ ," He first corrected, "but no, I found out some time into my stay that I was my own person."

Yuugi snorted so hard he had to cover his mouth and nose so water didn't fly out of them. "Your _stay_? Is that what you call living in my body?" 

"It was more like squatting. You didn't ask _permission_ before moving in," Sugoroku pointed out, his mug of beer already empty not even ten minutes into dinner. Atem's face was red, now, his hands clenched together in his lap under the table. Yuugi wrapped an arm around him, which Yui raised an eyebrow at.

"Stop bullying him, you guys, he's sensitive." 

Sugoroku blanched. "He ruled a whole kingdom!" 

"Only for like, a few _days_!" 

Yui interjected by putting a hand up. "Wait, wait, wait. I know about the… _concerning_ possession and coming back to life story, but why was your reign so short in the first place?" 

All around her, the table went deathly silent. Atem especially tried not to meet her gaze, fearing his own may give away the truth. It's not every day you're reminded that you should, realistically, be dead in the ground at the moment. Yui, hardening her confusion into an angry glare, slammed her palms on the table.

"I've had enough with you boys and your secrets! I've let you have your privacy, but I’m tired of being left in the dark." 

"Mama…" Yuugi murmured, but Yui didn't hear him. Or chose not to. She stood up from her seat and moved around the table, approaching Atem. He pushed his chair out, ready to get up himself, but Yui stopped him. By wrapping her arms around him. Déjà vu hit him hard, but he couldn't place where it was coming from.

“I'm glad you're with us, Atem,” Her voice was so close to his ear. “You were far too young, for many of the things I can only assume happened to you." Tears started to flood his eyes as she rubbed his back, and he realized his feeling of nostalgia was because this is how she used to comfort Yuugi. "I hope your time here has been worth the wait. You can explain what happened whenever you feel ready." 

Atem sniffed hard. "It has." He had no memory of his own mother, her having died during childbirth… so Yui was all he knew, and that was entirely because of Yuugi. It made him a bit sad that he couldn't compliment her by saying she reminded him of someone. "I finally got a mother, after all." He felt her stiffen at the implications of his words, but she said nothing, just squeezed him tightly one last time before letting go. 

"Anyways… I think you had something to tell me, before all of this happened?" Her voice was a bit choked up, but Atem was in a similar boat. He nodded, bending down to reach under the table where his chair had been. 

"It's Girl's Day today, and I know you had to stop buying this because it was too expensive, so…" Atem held up a large bag of coffee grounds somewhat effortlessly with his muscled arm. Yui's eyes widened, and she took it from him, examining the label.

"How did you know I used to drink this? Yuugi wasn't even ten years old yet when I switched…" Her head snapped up. "Have you been around that long?!" 

"N-No, of course not! I, er, _inherited_ a large sum of _aibou_ 's memories when we shared a heart…" Atem dug around in his mind for another example, because currently Yui was staring at him like he'd grown two heads. "Like- Like on his first day of primary school, you had to stay in class with him because he was too scared to be by himself?" 

Yuugi flushed and covered his face. " _Mou hitori no boku!"_ He whined, hating the memory with a passion. Atem shot him an apologetic frown.

"You seriously remember things from that long ago? Even _I_ can barely recall that…" Yui put a hand on her cheek as she set the coffee bag down on the kitchen table, Sugoroku already eyeing it hungrily. They both were avid coffee drinkers, Yui just knew tea was better for her and tried to stick to it. Atem was about to get her back into a horrible habit. "Wait. Atem, are you insinuating… that you think I'm a _young woman_?" 

"Yes?" Atem responded, confused. "You are not nearly middle-aged yet by modern standards. I suppose in my time you may be considered old, though. Perhaps you'd even be deceased." 

"Times sure have changed! Aren't you glad you got vaccinated when you came back?" Sugoroku phrased it as both a genuine question and a teasing rhetorical, which Yui scoffed at as she poured him more alcohol. 

"I'm not sure the week of sickness was worth it," Atem frowned, remembering how badly his ancient body had reacted to the shots. He didn't die, but he also didn't handle it nearly as well as a modern citizen would. Lots of whining, coughing, and sleepless nights spent curled up in Yuugi's lap as he played _Pokemon_ . _That was the only good part of it all._

" _I_ think it was worth you not dying of the flu," Yuugi said non-seriously, while picking the fish off of Atem's plate when Yui wasn’t looking. Atem didn't mind at all. 

"Hardly," he scoffed. Yuugi laughed. "Anyways, _aibou_ , would you like to play something when we finish?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

The next week passed uneventfully for the two of them. Yuugi's graduation was closing in upon them, so Atem is sure his partner's life is much busier than his own. He spends many nights out at Bakura's home with Jonouchi and Otogi, doing their best to all prepare but failing miserably. Honda and Anzu were wise to choose to study on their own, studying with friends was just an excuse to goof off. All that said, Atem has a _lot_ of free time with Yuugi gone, and he finds that… it's rather lonely.

He can only entertain himself with _Zelda_ and _Super Mario_ for so long before the dungeons grate on his patience and he's saved the princess at least a dozen times. A round of _Mario Kart_ would probably be refreshing, but it's not like he had anyone to play with. 

He pauses his game of _Kirby_ that he'd started a few hours ago and replayed at least three times already, the music now grating on his ears. He tosses the handheld to the side with a heavy sigh, falling back on Yuugi's bed. He had his own futon on the floor, but he only ever used it for actual sleep, not lounging. Yuugi never minded.

He crossed his arms over his face and eyes, swinging his legs off the side of the mattress. He wondered what Yuugi was doing now… they've almost surely stopped studying in favor of dueling. He wished he were there, not even to participate- he just wanted to see his partner triumph and boast. It did something to him, seeing Yuugi with an actual ego. He knows he helped with that.

Face red, he forced himself to sit up and slapped both cheeks with his palms several times. This was pathetic and also extremely embarrassing- he _had_ to find something to do, and fast. 

Sliding on his house slippers that threatened to fall off his feet at any given moment, he headed downstairs. Yui was probably still home, she didn't usually do anything on Tuesdays, saving her grocery trip for later in the week. She did have some kind of book club meetings, but Atem was ninety percent sure they only met on weekends. He was always too busy hanging out with Yuugi to notice when she left the house. 

He shuffled into the kitchen like a gargoyle and opened the fridge, scoping out what he could cook, then moved on to the pantry to do the same. The pantry had a wider selection, as they were all remarkably lazy and would rather cook simple dishes than make anything with more than three steps. Atem quite liked baking in his free time, but he hadn’t had much until Yuugi started these study trips.

He eyed something he'd never seen before with a curious squint. It was shoved behind some flour, so he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach all the way in the back. Why the Mutou household full of short people had such tall cabinets and pantry shelves, Atem couldn’t understand. Pulling the item closer revealed it to be yeast.

"Mrs. Mutou?" Atem called.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She responded from the living room.

"What is _yeast_?" 

No reply followed that time. Had he asked something stupid? Was he supposed to know what yeast was…? He clutched the bag close to him and lifted it out, laying it on the counter. He was strong, but that was one hefty bag.

Footsteps appeared behind him moments later, and he heard Yui place her cup of coffee down on the kitchen table. He really _had_ revived her coffee addiction. "You don't know what yeast is?" 

"No?" Atem frowned. "Should I?"

Yui lugged out one of the big bags of flour and placed it beside the yeast. "Have you seen flour before?" 

Atem nodded. "The palace bakery made bread all the time- bread for the royal family and other high-ranking citizens, bread for offerings to the Gods…"

Yui hummed and opened the bag of flour, which Atem peeked into with interest. He gasped and immediately ran his hand through it, eyes wide. Yui raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's so fine! Do they not grind it with sand anymore?!" 

" _Sand?_ "

Atem nodded. "Bread made by the poor had the most sand, but even the palace bakers couldn't avoid using at least a little bit," Atem watched it fall between his fingers back into the bag, it was so soft and light. "I could only _imagine_ if they had this. The amount of worship they would do afterwards would be astronomical." 

"You should talk about your old life more, it's very interesting." Yui smiled at him, and he bashfully smiled back. "Say… would you like to bake some bread with me?"

His wish for something to do had been granted, as well as a way to satiate his curiosity. "Yes, please." 

* * *

"I can't _believe_ it!" Atem is close to ripping his tied-up hair out as he stares at a steaming, beautiful, fluffy loaf of bread. Yui lets him ramble on as she removes it from the pan and slices some for them to enjoy, very used to Yuugi going on long tangents like this. "You don't even have to wait a day!" He swiped up the bag of yeast and glared, red eyes attempting to burn holes in it. "Where were _you_ 3,000 years ago?" 

"You've been going on about this ever since we poured it in," Yui laughed, but Atem just wanted to scream. 

"This was so _easy!_ " He threw his hands in the air. 

"It seems I've been taking modern luxuries for granted my whole life," Yui smothered both slices with a nice helping of butter, then popped one in Atem's mouth right when he went to open it to continue yelling. Surprised, and also overwhelmed by the heat and flavor, he ate it in silence. 

At some point he must have closed his eyes, because when the slice was all gone, he found himself opening them. They felt damp. Yui was watching him closely, a single bite taken out of her own. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a shrug.

"Why did you stay?" 

"...P-Pardon?" Atem sputtered. 

"I can tell how much you miss your family. You're still a child, after all." Yui placed her bread down. "Why did you not go to them?"

Atem had explained himself to all of his friends by now, even Sugoroku, but never Yui… there was never a need to, she didn’t ask. He supposed it was about time to give her the truth. "I could not, in good conscience, leave Yuugi. I would not be resting in peace if… I knew I broke his heart." 

Yui looked thoughtful. "So you stayed because of him?" 

"Yes… and no. I'll admit I was a bit selfish when I asked for a second chance," He fiddled with his cartouche and avoided eye contact, staring at the tiled floor. "I would also not be resting peacefully without him by my side." 

Yui seemed satisfied with that, and strode to his side. "My son couldn't have someone better looking out for him," She wrapped an arm around him to give him a side-hug. "You value his well-being just as much as I do." 

"You mean, over your own?" Atem said with a smirk. Yui flicked him on the forehead. 

"Yes, but don't go dying for him for at least the next fifty years. Got that?" 

Atem swiped at her hand as she ruffled his hair. "Yes, Mama."

* * *

"I'm home!" Yuugi called out as he exited the shop portion of the building into the living area, slipping off his sneakers and switching into his house slippers. There was no response from upstairs, so Yuugi figured Atem must have fallen asleep by now- he _did_ get home only a few minutes before curfew, his study session having turned into… a lot more than just that. His head swam with deck strategies rather than math formulas.

"Welcome home, Yuugi," He heard his mother reply. Following the sound of her voice, he ended up in the kitchen. Something smelled super, super good. "Come here and try some fresh bread, it's still warm." 

"Ooh," Yuugi drooled as he watched her cut him a slice and butter it. He took it greedily and shoved the whole thing in at once. "Tasty!" He mumbled through his mouthful.

"Right? Who knew Atem was such a lovely little helper," Yui said with a sly look, but Yuugi didn't see it, because he was choking on crumbs at the mention of Atem.

"A-Atem? Atem made this?"

"Mhmm, he was very interested in how much baking methods have changed since ancient times. I'll have to catch him again sometime," She hummed. "Could you do the dishes for me?" She gestured to the pile of them sitting in the sink from her and Atem’s baking session.

"Of course," Yuugi pushed past her, rolled up his sleeves, and unclipped his bracelets. He set those to the side, then checked the time on his phone. _9:50 PM._ “Is Atem asleep?” He asked, tucking his fringe behind his ears before grabbing the first plate. 

"I'm not sure, he went upstairs less than an hour ago," Yui slung her and Atem's dirtied aprons over her arm, and Yuugi almost scowled knowing he ate bread that was made while wearing that _damned turtle abomination._ Did Yui really not have another cooking apron for him to wear? Did Atem do it on purpose, to torture Yuugi specifically? "You'll have to check on him." 

"Kay," He nodded, and that was the end of their conversation. He'd offer to do the laundry for her, but since he was asked to do the dishes first, they must be more important. Seeing what was up with Atem was even _more_ important, though, so to say he rushed doing the dishes and did a sloppy job wouldn't exactly be a lie. Hopefully his mom would understand if she noticed.

He rinsed his hands and slipped his vest off, hanging it on the coat rack next to Atem's leather jacket. He then bounded up the stairs, not even stopping to clip his bracelets back on first. He just held them in his hand, because wasting time on those meant less time spent with Atem! He _really_ missed his partner.

* * *

_"Do it again!" Mana cheered, clapping her small hands together excitedly. She was kneeling on the smooth limestone, the surface gently coated with sand._

_Ever the show-off, Atem obliged, throwing himself to the side and demonstrating another cartwheel. Tiny rocks and sand dug into the skin of his palms, but they were long since calloused enough to not even feel it anymore. Mana beamed at him._

 _“I wanna try!” She hopped to her tiny feet and tried to do it herself, with Atem crossing his arms and respectfully watching her performance. She messed up the position and timing, which sent her spiralling to the ground. She caught herself with her hands, but there was still an audible_ thump. _As children do, she began to sniffle, and Atem panicked. He shuffled to her side, picked her up, and dusted off her tunic. There was a bleeding scrape on her knee, and it likely didn't hurt much, but the fall probably scared her._

_"Hey, Mana," Atem caught her attention as she sniffed extra hard and rubbed her eyes, kohl running down her cheeks. "Did Mahado ever tell you about the time I fell into the palace pond?"_

_Lip wobbling, she shook her head._

_He grinned. "He was showing_ me _how to do that trick for the first time, and I rolled right into it!" He made grand, exaggerated gestures alongside his words, his golden jewelry clinking together. Mana giggled, her tears slowing. "And then, guess what happened?"_

_She tipped her head to the side._

_"A frog jumped on my head!"_

_Both of them burst out laughing, Mana's fall completely forgotten. She smiled and tugged on his skirt, shyly bringing up one of her own tales, "Remember when we got stuck in those pots?"_

_Atem opened his mouth to answer._

_"And then His Majesty had to come free you? I remember quite well," A new voice spoke up to interrupt him, and both children smiled wide. Mahado was approaching them, his long tunic skirt swirling around his legs. He was holding something in his arms that wafted a pleasant smell their way._

_"Mahado!" Atem ran up to his friend, who was much taller than him. The loaf in Mahado's hands radiated heat even hotter than the desert air outside. Atem licked his lips. "Is that fresh bread?"_

_"Yes, the bakers wanted me to bring it to you." He held out the food, and Atem took it eagerly. Before he bit into it, though… "...What are you doing?"_

_Atem grinned as Mahado watched him break it into three somewhat even chunks, crumbs littering the ground below. "I can't possibly eat this all by myself, can I?" He grabbed his piece with his teeth and then held out the two others for Mahado and Mana. Mana took hers immediately, humming with delight, but Mahado was more hesitant. "What's the matter, Mahado?"_

_"I can't just…" He paused, mouth open. "You- I…"_

_"Use your words," Atem cooed, poking Mahado in the chest with his share._

_Mahado swiped the bread with a frown and a grunt, but Atem didn't mind. Mahado always tried to be proper, he really needed moments of lightening up like this. Even so, he loved his friends just the way they were._

* * *

Red eyes stared up at the ceiling of their shared bedroom, brows furrowed and lips drawn into a frown. Memories of his old life flooded back to him every so often, like a dam opening and closing of its own volition. Anything could trigger it, including just eating some _bread_. 

He could recall seeing Mahado and Mana, all grown up, waiting for him in the blinding light of Aaru that he turned his back on in favor of his partner and friends. Their expressions were unreadable, perhaps for his sake. They didn't want to influence his decision with their own feelings, surely. The only face he _did_ see was Seto's, because it was as emotionless as always, so his cousin saw no reason to hide.

His friends and family of a time long passed were all there to witness his selfishness as he knelt at Osiris' feet and begged Him for a second chance at life. He didn't regret his initial sacrifice 3,000 years ago at all- he saved his kingdom, and he got to meet his partner, it really wasn't so bad.

_But_... sometimes, he couldn't help but want to be selfish for once. To take everything that should've been his, had Zorc not ruined it all. So that's what he did that day, explaining his circumstances to Osiris, who was most impressed by his (and Yuugi's) self sacrifices and good deeds, ultimately allowing him to return to life. He would be alive for as long as Yuugi was, as per Osiris' conditions, so technically he was living on borrowed time. But it didn't feel like that at all. 

His hands shook as they held _Black Magician_ and _Black Magician Girl_ in front of his face. The little illustrations on the cards only somewhat resembled the friends he once knew, but it was still close enough to sting. So close, yet so very, very far. He wondered if they missed him, too. He had heard Mana sob distantly when he recounted to Osiris how his death had occurred, and caught a glimpse of Mahado dipping his head solemnly. 

He set the cards down _gently_ on the bedside table before digging his fingers into the skin of his face and groaning, curling up into a ball on Yuugi's bed. _Yuugi_...

Yuugi repaired Atem's broken little world with his bare hands over dozens of sleepless, lonely nights, as he nursed bruises from bullies and cried into the darkness. Atem watched him for all those years, unable to appreciate what was being done for him until he finally had a heart to borrow. Had he ever said thank you…? 

"Atem?" He heard his partner whisper softly into the room, and he jerked in surprise. The lights were on, but Atem was in his usual sleeping position entirely by accident. Yuugi apparently didn't notice his reaction. "Oh… you're asleep?" 

Atem debated correcting him, but something deep inside stopped him from speaking. Like it was forbidden. What would Yuugi do if he thought Atem was asleep? That's what he wanted to know. Was that wrong of him...?

The bed sunk beside him as Yuugi joined him by sitting on the edge, kicking off his slippers. By the looks of it, which was not much because Atem couldn't move his head, he was unbathed and still in his day clothes. Looks like they were both going to sleep that way, because Atem hadn't changed either.

Atem feels eyes on him, but doesn't dare move or change his breathing pattern. There's a sad exhale. "I can't believe this is real. Any of this," his voice is so soft, Atem can barely make out the words. Yuugi has never talked about that day since it happened, and Atem realizes now that he must suffer the memory in silence. Maybe pretending to sleep was a good idea after all. "I prepared myself for a month. I was ready to watch you go home, to- to say goodbye," Fists clench in the worn blue sheets, and Atem hears Yuugi begin to sniff. "But I was lying to myself. I was _never_ ready, it hurt so much to fight you, and it hurt even more to win. I hate being the King of Games, it just- it just reminds me of when I almost _lost_ you." Yuugi was weeping openly, now, but trying to keep his sobs quiet. It resulted in pathetic little hiccups. "I don't know _what_ I would have done if… if…"

Atem couldn't listen to this anymore, he'd heard enough. " _Aibou,_ " His voice was husky and broken as his throat closed up, brought to tears himself just from listening to Yuugi vent. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's torso, pressing his face into his partner's lower back. He inhaled deeply. Yuugi stiffened in surprise. "I would never leave you. Never." 

"You don't know that," Yuugi breathed out, voice high and pained.

Atem sat up, but didn't unwind his arms from around Yuugi. He buried his face in the junction of Yuugi's neck and shoulder, his wet cheeks smearing kohl on the other's button-up shirt. "I _do_ know. I came _back_ for you, and I would do it a thousand more times in a thousand more lifetimes." Atem could have spilled his very soul out then and there if Yuugi asked him to, anything to make Yuugi stop hurting. Yuugi didn't speak, however, just a hand coming to rest on his, holding it. They were both directly over Yuugi's heart, and Atem could feel it beating. His chest was up against Yuugi's back, so his partner could feel his heartbeat as well. Atem nuzzled his warm, pale skin, which smelled of mostly his natural scent since he hadn't showered. It was nice.

" _Atem…_ " Yuugi rubbed his thumb over the back of Atem's palm.

"Dearest _habib_ , I hate seeing you so sad..." Atem lamented, squeezing Yuugi tighter. Yuugi's gentle motion stopped. Time around them froze. 

" _Ha-bi…_ what? What'd you just call me?" Yuugi peered over his shoulder in confusion at a now very flustered Atem. Did he _really_ just call Yuugi that?! 

"I… that was _not_ intentional. It just slipped out, I- I _apologize_ ," Atem disconnected them in a rush so he could bury his face in his palms, which smeared kohl all over them. With a noise of distress, Yuugi grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away, but Atem kept his eyes closed. 

"I'm not upset!" He reassured Atem quickly, "I've just never heard you speak your native language before…" He maneuvered his grip to hold both of Atem's hands in his own instead, not minding the kohl. "What does that word mean? Do you remember...?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do remember," Atem bit his lip so hard it ached. "Me saying it, however, was entirely on instinct, _so-_ " 

" _Atem_ . _Mou hitori no boku. Light of my life._ Just tell me what it means, _please_?" Yuugi got in close and smiled at him and damn it all, Atem couldn't ignore that face! He cringed inwardly and outwardly.

"It… it means _love of my heart,_ " Atem grumbled, turning his head to the side and keeping it there. "It's a very intimate term of endearment, and you were making me _feel_ things, so I just…"

"You're saying... that you love me _so_ much you just, accidentally switched languages?" 

" _Aibou,"_ Atem scowled, and Yuugi giggled, twining their fingers together. "I cannot _stand_ you."

" _Aibou_ ? Who's _aibou?_ I'm… er…" 

" _Habib?"_

"Yes! That. I _really_ like that," Yuugi leaned forward and pecked Atem on the nose, because pecking him on the cheek would give him a mouthful of damp makeup. " _You_ can call me that, and _I'll_ call you _my love._ "

"I'll think about it," The edges of his mouth quirked up a bit. Yuugi was positively radiant, even with the dark circles under his eyes and smudged kohl on his shoulder. Atem couldn't resist any longer, he was deprived of Yuugi far too much today, his self control was waning fast. With the speed and precision of a cobra, Atem struck, kissing Yuugi hard on the lips. Yuugi let out a muffled noise of surprise, but was _not_ complaining.

Atem's hands roamed upwards, making Yuugi's shirt ride up and exposing the skin underneath. It was soft and warm, just like the rest of him. Atem's own skin was marred by small scars and old wounds that didn't heal correctly, and he thought it rather revolting… but Yuugi's hands were firmly set on Atem's hips, making his shirt push up a bit as well. He didn't react to any of the marks, instead rubbing small circles into Atem's skin. It was making him feel strange. In what way, though, he wasn't sure yet. 

Their kiss slowly morphed into something more intense, mouths opening to twine their tongues together. It should be gross, they didn't brush their teeth before starting, but all Atem felt was a pleasant haze. He didn't even realize how long they had been going until palms were pressing gently but insistently on his chest. 

They separated with a synchronized intake of air, saliva connecting them for an instant before breaking. 

"Wow," Yuugi breathed, his eyes lidded and face flushed. Atem thought he looked quite beautiful. 

"I feel weird," Atem said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He felt hot all over, and heady, and like he _really_ wanted to kiss Yuugi again. Why were they talking right now?

"Yeah… Yeah, me too." Yuugi leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Deep red gazed into sparkling plum, breaths combining as they came out in short pants and huffs. "Do... you want to take this further? Like, um, have sex?"

"Not yet," Atem admitted with a bit of shame, but he had to be honest about his feelings in a situation like this. "But… I do want to do _something._ " He slid his roaming hands a little higher, exposing Yuugi's chest. _"_ Will you show me how, _habib_?"

"Yeah," Yuugi grinned lopsidedly, pressing their bodies together. Atem gasped at the rush of feeling. "Let me demonstrate how it's done, _my love._ " Atem shivered as the nickname was spoken directly into his ear.

" _Game start_ ," Atem tried to joke, but his cheeky tone was lost as their mouths connected once more. 

* * *

Being woken up by the sun shining in his eyes so harshly that it couldn't be ignored any longer was _not_ Atem's norm. He rose and set with the sun every day, as that was what his body was used to. Today, his body must have different plans.

Like recovering from what his dear partner had _done_ to it. He rolled over onto his stomach with a groan of discomfort, every movement giving light to a new ache. He was alone in bed, but the spot next to him was still a little warm, and he relished rolling over into it and smelling nothing but Yuugi. 

He heard water splashing faintly, so Yuugi must be washing up. He probably needed a bath too, but… he didn't want to move ever again. Things were fine as they were right here and now.

He remained in his half-awake, half-asleep state for as long as Yuugi took to get back, wearing fresh, comfortable lounging clothes. His hair was flattened from the shower, and apparently he wasn't going to blow-dry and style it today. That was okay, Atem didn't want to leave the house either.

"You little sheet goblin, move over," He heard his partner complain as he saw Atem hogging the whole bed. Atem shook his head vigorously. "You gotta take a bath, you're all gross and sticky."

"Who's fault is _that?"_ Atem shot back with his face buried in Yuugi's pillow.

"Alright, you asked for it," Yuugi said, then grabbed an edge of the blanket and _tugged,_ ripping it out from under Atem and leaving him bare naked in the cool morning spring air. 

" _Noooooo_ ," Atem wept, not even caring that every part of him was exposed in broad daylight. Yuugi had seen enough of him last night that he was no longer embarrassed. He didn't protest more as Yuugi then lifted him out of bed, just letting himself indulge in Yuugi's warmth. Yuugi draped the blanket back over Atem to preserve his dignity as he rushed them into the bathroom before Yui or Sugoroku caught them. He did _not_ cover Atem's mouth for an hour during the act just to have them get seen now. 

"You're such a baby the morning after," Yuugi teased once the door was locked and the bath water was running. Atem stuck his tongue out at him. "It's okay, I think it's endearing. I like doing things for you." 

As it turns out, 'doing things' included scrubbing Atem down as he tried his best to stay awake, then washing his hair, and even brushing it, which felt _amazing._ Atem put it in a ponytail himself, but only because he knew how hard his hair could be to handle without experience. Yuugi did enough heavy lifting for the both of them in the last 24 hours.

They both eventually ended up in the living room, draped over one another on the couch. Atem was _so_ grateful he had today off, if he had to get up and go to work after all of that, he's pretty sure he would break down crying. 

Yuugi was surfing through boring early morning channels, but Atem wasn't watching the tv. Yuugi's face was far more interesting.

"See something you like?" Yuugi commented without a glance at Atem and what he was up to. Atem stretched out much like a cat, exposing more of his torso as he had decided to wear that crop top he'd tried on a few months back. Was it to entice Yuugi? Maybe.

"Yeah, I do," Atem replied shamelessly, having gained many new types of confidence. Yuugi smiled slightly at that.

Atem was so mind-numbingly content, it was almost scary. Yuugi's arm was wrapped around him as he leaned against Yuugi's side, their body heat intermingling in such a soothing way. His glasses dug into his cheek as he leaned it on Yuugi's shoulder, but it was a small price to pay.

Through the window, he saw the outside. The sun was bright and shining, birds were chirping, and there was a healthy coating of morning dew on all of the plants. Bees and butterflies buzzed through the air as if in an endless dance, feeding on dandelions that were growing between the cracks in the cement. None of it could hold a candle to the face of his partner, though, lit up by the sunrise and dominating Atem's whole world.

He was glad to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaat?! two chapters?! that's right, this finale is two chapters instead of one! i want to have yuugi's graduation as well as some events that occur after it, but the timeskip seemed too large to shove into one chapter.
> 
> so stay tuned! we're almost there.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduation day has come, and the future is closing in fast. is the gang ready to face it?

"The past three years of my life have been... interesting," Yuugi joked as he stood on the stage, having to perch on a little stool provided for shorter students to see over the podium properly. He heard a few chuckles from his friends, who were the only ones that would get the humor. No one else really took the chance to get to know their strange little group. "I've changed a lot, and mostly for the better, I think. I'm both honored and saddened to be here today- I know I won't see many of you again," the crowd nodded politely at his statement, many sentiments like it coming several times beforehand from other students. It was just to be courteous, you know? "Even so, I wish you all the best! Keep one eye focused on the game industry, because I'm going to fight to be a part of it until my dying breath," he concluded with a burst of confidence, hitting his fist against his chest for emphasis, and stepped away from the podium. His classmates all clapped as he bowed, but it was his friends who applauded the loudest and most genuinely. Jonouchi in particular got up and whooped with his fist in the air, which no one batted an eye at anymore- he'd done it for the entire rest of the squad too, save for Otogi, who had yet to walk. 

" _YEAAAHH!!_ Yuugi Mutou, the _King of Games_ , that's _my_ best pal right there!" Jonouchi hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth. “You rock, man!!” Yuugi rolled his eyes with a grin, accepted his diploma, and headed off the stage to blend into the mass of other young adults. It took some pushing and gentle _excuse me’s_ to get to his friends, but when he got close enough, one look from Jonouchi was all it took to get people to scoot their legs in. Yuugi was thin anyways, so he didn’t need much wiggle room. 

"I liked your speech," Bakura whispered from behind Yuugi once he was settled, and Yuugi swivelled his head around to nod and smile. Jonouchi wasn't able to get a direct word in before the next person was called, so instead he caught Yuugi's eye and did some weird eyebrow wiggle that Yuugi didn't know how to respond to. 

He ended up subtly tuning out the rest of the ceremony, save for Otogi's turn of course, instead thinking about Atem. From time to time their eyes would meet, his partner sitting with Sugoroku and Yui in the spectator seats for immediate family. He wasn't quite sure how Atem wormed his way into them, but he probably said that they were twins or something- they sure looked similar enough. Yuugi suppressed a harsh shudder of discomfort at the thought of Atem being his _sibling._ That sure was a thought to banish to the furthest corners of his mind forever.

Otogi's speech was more neutral and less personal than Yuugi's, but honestly, the only reason he went all out in the first place was to amuse Atem. He'd glanced to the side while speaking to see if he'd done a good job, and from the smile on Atem's face, Yuugi considered it a success. Or maybe Atem just liked looking at him, who knows.

While all of Yuugi’s family was present, there was a very obvious lack of a few others, which made Yuugi feel really bad- none of his friends had anyone show up to watch aside from Anzu and Honda, and himself of course. Bakura didn't seem upset at all, he was probably used to it, but Yuugi swore he saw barely concealed sadness in the eyes of Otogi and Jonouchi. They couldn't control their shitty family situations, but they suffered for it anyways. He had made sure to clap extra loud for both of them, desperately hoping it would ease the hurt even a little bit. He saw his family do the same as well- his mother was aware of which of his friends had less than ideal parents, just so she could stand in instead when needed. 

Once all six of them were finally seated next to each other, it was a struggle not to start talking. They still had a good chunk of the alphabet left to go, and they couldn't be rude to the remaining students. It was fair to say, however, that absolutely none of them were paying attention anymore. Except possibly Bakura, Yuugi could _never_ get a good read on what he was thinking based on his face. 

Himself and Atem kept exchanging looks more frequently, his partner desperate for the ceremony to end so he could join them. Yuugi equally longed to invite him over, to include him, but there was no way to do that without getting in trouble and drawing attention. Atem _hated_ the attention of strangers, which he got a _lot_ because of his foreign appearance. Yuugi had no idea how he managed being a _king_ at one point in his life, but it must have been a grin and bear it situation. Atem was a very self-sacrificing person… literally.  
  
By the end of the list of names, they were practically staring each other down like a dying man would look at a glass of water- Yuugi could hear Jonouchi snickering and pointing it out, but he didn't _care._ He also did not hear whatever was said that prompted everyone to stand up and start moving, he just went with the flow. He beelined it towards his family the second he was no longer trapped in by people, running in his studded leather shoes that he hadn't worn ever since Atem came home and laid his claim to them.

Atem ran his way as well and opened his arms just in time to catch Yuugi in a tight embrace, his little pinned-on flower ribbon pressing hard into Atem's chest. "Congratulations," Atem said, voice full of refreshing sincerity and affection after hours of being fake-nice to everyone.

"Thank you," Yuugi took a greedy sniff of Atem before he let their hug end. "Did Mama dress you?" He teased, because Atem was shoved in a suit that looked like it had been ironed at least three times in a row, he couldn't find a crease anywhere except for the one's he'd just created. He was pretty sure it was his _own_ suit, actually…

"She did," Atem sighed. Even his hair looked neater than normal, losing some of its natural frizz and bounce. "I had to put so much gel in my hair, _aibou,_ how do you _do_ it? I feel like a plastic doll." 

"Not everyone can be born with gravity-defying hair," Yuugi laughed. "Mama did a good job, you look great." 

Atem flushed and rubbed his neck, adorned by Yuugi's old choker and Anzu's cartouche, both of which Yuugi was convinced wouldn't come off even in his casket. _Bad thought, terrible thought, today is supposed to be happy._ "Ah… thank you." 

"Yuugi!"  
  
He squawked in surprise as two more sets of arms trapped him, interrupting his conversation with Atem. His mom’s perfume and old-man smell washed over him, so it could be assumed the first pair of arms around his front was his mom, and the second pair was Sugoroku. "I'm so proud of you," Yui said as she held him close, and Yuugi eagerly returned the hug as soon as Sugoroku let go to give them space and freedom to move. 

"Mama, are you crying?" Yuugi awkwardly chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't give me that, I can cry _sometimes,_ " she gave him a peck on the forehead, then released him. But only to fix his appearance, apparently, because she began smoothing down his uniform jacket and straightening the flower ribbon. He was pretty sure it was just fine already. 

Yuugi tried to inch away. "Mama…"

"Let me fuss just this once," she pleaded, and Yuugi obliged, though he did turn pink out of shame as Sugoroku and Atem watched with amused grins. Yui ended her assault on his clothes by trying to smooth his fringe out of his face instead, to no avail. She huffed in exasperation, "You should have used more gel this morning." 

"...I _always_ look like this?" 

Yui narrowed her eyes and _really_ looked him up and down. "...I don't believe you." 

Both Mutou's jumped as several voices rang out in unison with thunderous footsteps acting as backing noise. " _YUUUGIII!_ " The hellish shriek of all his friends at once pierced his eardrums, Jonouchi’s being the loudest and most distinguishable. Yui dodged out of the way to save herself and Yuugi was lost once more in a sea of limbs, crying, and overwhelming heat. His eyeliner was going to start running from how much he was starting to sweat. 

"You guys!" Yuugi cried, breathless, "You're gonna crush me! I'm _short_ and _fragile!"_ He pushed against Jonouchi's chest insistently, his friend blubbering something about Yuugi being _all grown up_ and _how much of a man he was now_ . " _Please!_ " He raised his voice higher, enough for it to crack.

" _BOYS_ !" A commanding feminine voice boomed, stunning the room into silence. All four of the men detangled themselves and stood cardboard-straight, eyes wide and terrified. Bakura had wisely not involved himself in the pile. Other clusters of families and friends remained quiet too until they realized it was just some idiots causing a ruckus, so the gym filled up again with the chatter of hundreds of voices within a minute or so. Anzu waited with her arms crossed for the noise to return before she scolded them, "Are you _done_?" 

Honda was still sniffling, and Jonouchi was blowing his nose into Bakura's handkerchief. Bakura himself looked as passive and kind as ever even with the loud, honking noise directly in his ear. Otogi was standing similarly to Anzu, arms crossed and brows furrowed, angry that he was getting in trouble. 

"Thanks, Anzu-chan…" Yuugi sighed, running fingers through his now-messy hair. He could _feel_ his mother’s burning glare. "Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thank you, Yuugi-kun," Anzu tipped her head with a smile, but something on her face remained permanently sad. Yuugi wanted to ask her what was the matter, but she already looked intent on saying something else… she just had to prepare herself first. So he let her.  
  
She took a deep breath, let it out, and closed her eyes. "I have something to announce to all of you." 

"Does it have to do with the celebratory dinner?" Jonouchi asked, not picking up on her tone, and Otogi smacked him in the back of the head. “Hey!” He went to continue making a fuss, but Anzu didn't laugh or scold him, which shut him up immediately. His face went from humorous anger to serious dread in seconds. Anzu sighed, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I'm leaving for America in four days,” she paused to let everyone gasp. “I wanted to get a head start on my career, so I set the flight date as early as possible," she dipped her head to her friends, who were now all in shock. "It's been a wonderful and crazy three years with you guys, but..." 

Yuugi was the first to drag her into a hug, not even caring that his height made him end up dangerously close to a face full of boob. That was the last thing on his mind right now. "I'm so happy for you," the eyeliner starting to drip down his face said otherwise. "But I'll _miss you_." 

Anzu's lip wobbled, and her composure shattered. She leaned over a bit and hugged his tiny form, squishing his hair down as she placed her head there."I'll miss you too, Yuugi," she sniffed. 

Hesitantly, the rest of the gathered friends joined in, surrounding Anzu and Yuugi with additional hugs and louder sobbing, especially from Jonouchi and Honda. Atem, however, hovered nervously outside the group, shifting his weight from side to side and flipping his cartouche between his fingers. Through the mass of children that had just become adults in what felt like the blink of an eye, Yuugi turned his head and caught Atem's eyes.

_You can join too,_ Yuugi told him without words by motioning with his head. Atem shook his head, a harsh frown on his lips.

"Today is just a day for crying, huh?" Otogi said huskily as he dabbed at his eyes with his sleeves, his black makeup dripping everywhere. 

"You're telling me," Jonouchi spoke through the most congested nose Yuugi had ever heard, not even blowing it in Bakura's handkerchief would save him now. "I'm gonna have sore eyes for days…" 

"Anzu-chan," Atem finally spoke up.

* * *

Atem waited first for the long hug to reach its end, because Anzu deserved more from him than just joining in on a hug impersonally. He needed to talk to her directly, hold her directly, like his partner did. Thank her for all she had done, and give her the send off she earned. Was he being too dramatic? He didn’t think so. It just _felt_ right.

With numb feet he approached her, well aware of all the eyes on him. Normally the sensation would have him close to puking, but he was ignoring it in favor of what he _needed_ to do. As gently as he could with his awkward way of moving, he pushed Yuugi aside and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body jolt with a silent gasp as he did so, she probably thought he didn't want to get too close to her when he refused to join the initial hugging session. He was glad to prove her thoughts wrong. He swallowed hard. "How cruel the universe must be, to allow me to stay, only to then have you leave instead," Atem remarked, if only to try and lift the heavy atmosphere that had fallen upon them.

Anzu did giggle a bit. "It's not forever," she reminded him. 

"Yes. No goodbye is forever," Atem let her go, because that was an acceptable enough length for a friend-hug, and took one step back, tilting his head up to meet her eyes. When had she gotten so tall? Had he always been this short, and just never noticed? Her face looked older, too... "So know that when I say goodbye, I still expect to see you again. Preferably on a stage, while in a large, sold-out crowd, in a well-known theatre." 

Her whole complexion sparkled at his words, a newfound fire filling her. He'd seen this look in Yuugi many times, so though he wasn't very confident on his own most of the time unless he was dueling, he was at least good at spreading confidence to others. 

"I'll try my best," she said with fists clenched, entirely ready to face the future. Atem couldn't be more proud of her, and yet so jealous at the same time.

"We still have time," Honda pointed out. "It's not like you're leaving _right now._ " 

"Yeah, yeah! We gotta do somethin' as a group before you go!" Jonouchi bounced around her, his sadness pushed into the background to return later when Anzu _did_ have to leave. "What do you wanna do, Anzu-chan?" 

She tapped her finger against her chin. "Picnic! I want to go on a picnic." 

"That sounds lovely," Bakura approved with a calm smile. "The weather is beautiful this time of year." 

"Alright, group picnic is a go!" Jonouchi clapped his hands together. "Why don't we all head over to Yuugi-kun's house and start planning things out?" 

"Could it wait until tomorrow?" Yuugi asked a little bashfully. "Mama and _Jii-chan_ need some time to…" he gestured to the two of them. His mother was dabbing her eyes with a tissue and Sugoroku was rubbing her shoulder. "...Yeah."

Anzu nodded, granting permission. "Of course. I'm sure Atem-kun wants a moment alone, too," she winked humorously, and Yuugi turned around so fast it made his head spin. Atem, too, retreated from the scene at Anzu's comment, pretending he simply did _not_ hear it.

* * *

"Today was _exhausting,_ " Yuugi complained as he shucked off his uniform jacket, which Atem caught as his partner tried to toss it onto the floor unceremoniously. Yuugi raised an eyebrow at him. "Atem, I don't really… _need_ that anymore," he laughed, reminding Atem that he was done with high school now.

Atem looked genuinely offended. "I can't help being a bit attached to it." It _was_ one of the first things he ever truly _wore_ after being released from the puzzle, and he borrowed it for a whole additional year after that. With great sadness, he held up the blue fabric in front of him, remembering when he used to drape it over his shoulders in place of his purple cape. He'd abandoned that, too. "Time is passing," He stated simply.

"...Yeah? That's how time works," Yuugi agreed, a bit confused. Atem shook his head, clenching his fists, and pulled the jacket Yuugi had discarded without a second thought to his chest like a lifeline. He closed his eyes.

"Nothing has changed for me… in 3,000 years," Atem sounded so ancient, now, and Yuugi winced with how much it hurt his heart to hear. "But now _everything_ is. Anzu-chan is leaving, you are growing up…" he rambled and Yuugi saw him begin to tremble. Worried, he maneuvered behind Atem, wrapping him in a reassuring hug. He rested his chin on Atem's shoulder, which he noticed was a little lower than it had once been… when did that happen? "I still feel frozen in time." 

"You're not, though, _my love,_ " He soothed, their new nicknames for each other reserved for intimate moments like this. "You're aging every day, just like me and the rest of our friends. Why do you think you have to _shave_ every morning?" Yuugi teased, knowing Atem hated having to deal with stubble. His own had yet to show up, which was strange considering Sugoroku's impressive beard.

"Ugh," Atem cringed at the reminder. Stubble made him feel gross. “Alright, I’m not upset anymore, you can let go.” 

“But what if I don’t wanna?” Yuugi challenged, nuzzling Atem’s neck. He had to lean his head down slightly to do so, which he hadn’t even noticed until now. Looking to his side at their long mirror hanging on the wall, he tried to catch them in it. “Atem… did you get shorter?” 

“No,” Atem smiled softly, reaching up to hold one of Yuugi’s hands. “As I said, you are just growing up.” 

Yuugi gazed in awe at himself. He didn’t realize the change at all, and it was only around two inches, but even still… the difference really stood out when he was this close to Atem. His partner looked so small compared to him, and for once he couldn’t picture Atem as the strong and confident better half of himself that he had always seen. Atem was just like him, except even more lost and confused, because he’s living in a world he only got introduced to three years ago while Yuugi’s been living in it for nearly eighteen.

“Atem,” Yuugi pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I really love you.” 

“Ah…?” Atem blushed, surprised by the sudden display of affection, as well as Yuugi’s forwardness. “I love you, too, _habib_.” 

“I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you,” he stated, already having decided that long ago. He never recalled actually voicing it aloud to Atem, though. “So, even if things keep changing, we’ll still be together.”

“Always?” Atem asked, just because he wanted to hear what Yuugi would say in response. He knew damn well he would never let his partner go, so it was pleasant hearing Yuugi feel the same way.

“Forever and beyond.”

* * *

The sound of traffic was at a lull this far out from the city, giving way to the song of the birds and the light breeze. The air was a perfect temperature, not too cold, but not too warm- the best weather for just wearing whatever you wanted. They all took full advantage of it, busting out their preferred clothes that they hadn’t been able to wear since the summer. Atem ended up in a _Black Magician_ tee that he stole from Yuugi, and Yuugi himself in a plain light purple button-up. 

It was a comfortable and casual setting, yet still a stark reminder of the youth they were all about to be leaving behind. Atem and Yuugi were in charge of bringing the more basic foods like sandwiches and onigiri, while Bakura had the more extravagant dishes. They all loved his cooking, it managed to beat out Yuugi’s mom’s, but only just barely.

Anzu brought the picnic blanket and utensils. It was a cute spring-colored piece of fabric, and it made everything feel very cozy, especially once all the food and drink was laid out. They could all feel their mouths watering at the sight, and because it was partially in her honor, Anzu got first pick. She happily plucked up some mochi ice cream and placed it on her plate, then moved back so the feast could begin.

“I’ve been thinking,” Otogi started as he picked up an onigiri, while Jonouchi grabbed two and shovelled them in, probably not even tasting them. “Do you guys think _everyone_ has a childhood full of black magic and near-death experiences? Or was that _special_ for us?”

“Otogi-kun, please,” Yuugi snorted, popping open one of Bakura’s temperature-preserving containers of fried rice and scooping himself out a portion. He passed it to Atem next, who was eyeing everything with interest.

“He’s got a point, though. Why was it _us_ of all people?” Honda complained, holding two sandwiches and rotating between biting each one. “Yuugi-kun is like, a bad luck charm, I swear.”

“More like the Items were, considering they’re made of ninety-nine sacrificed souls,” Atem said far too casually. Jonouchi coughed out several pieces of onigiri. Anzu looked like she was about to be sick, and Yuugi wore an expression of pure mortification. Honda dropped one of his sandwiches.

“Wh- _AT_ -!” Jonouchi choked out first, and Otogi reached over to give him a few slaps on the back, wincing at the hacking. Atem looked like a deer in headlights, taken aback by the reaction, his chopsticks paused in the middle of a trip to his mouth. 

“Did… was this never established?” Atem asked quietly, not wanting to know that _this_ was how that whole aspect of the Millennium Items got revealed. Yuugi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, nearly sending both of their plates toppling onto the blanket.  
  
“ _YOU LET ME WEAR GOLD MADE OF DEAD PEOPLE FOR HOW LONG_?!” He cried, and Atem held up his hands defensively.

“I thought you all knew!!”

“We definitely did not,” Bakura said very quietly, a hand placed on his chest. 

“ _Changing the subject_ ,” Anzu interjected, about two seconds away from tossing up the food she just ate. Jonouchi grabbed the pitcher from beside her and started guzzling water straight out of it, and Honda tried to salvage his poor sandwich. “Atem-kun, Yuugi-kun. How have you two been?”  
  
“...Good?” Atem answered, not understanding why she was singling them out specifically. She rolled her eyes, and his partner beside him was suddenly very interested in how his rice tasted. Atem frowned. “ _What_?” 

“She’s asking if you two finally hitched,” Otogi elaborated after he swallowed a bite, and Atem wheezed so hard it made his chest ache. Otogi snickered. “Ooh, I’ll take that as a _yes_ . Good reactions, _very_ subtle. A-plus.” 

“We’ve been far too obvious,” Yuugi sighed heavily, putting down his plate and laying on his back, partially off the blanket. Staring up into the blue sky was better than looking his friends in the eyes right now. 

“Don’t feel bad, you two are a cute couple,” Bakura complimented helpfully, hardly touching any of the lunch himself. He seemed to be sticking to the white rice and a little sushi.

Jonouchi took his shot at them next, scooting on his knees so he could lean over Yuugi’s face with his own. He was grinning, and Yuugi wanted to die. “Plus, who gets to say that they’re _actual_ soulmates besides you guys?”

Yuugi blinked, stunned. “I was not expecting that from you, honestly.” 

“ _C’mooon_ , I wouldn’t make fun of you for getting a partner!” Jonouchi leaned in closer and stuck out his tongue, making Yuugi start laughing in panic as he tried to push him away and avoid it. "You're gettin' some _ass_ before the rest of us, I should be kneeling at your feet!"

"Oh my _GOD_ ," Yuugi squeaked and rolled out from under his friend, off into the grass. 

" _Aibou!_ Grass stains! Think of your poor mother!" Atem called, shuffling towards his partner on all fours. With a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's, Jonouchi slipped behind Atem like a snake and gave him a hard shove, sending him tumbling down the slight hill alongside Yuugi. 

Too taken off-guard to stop himself, he rolled right on top of Yuugi, leaving them in one big pile of tiny men with colorful, spiky hair. That was actually a little mussed up now, but the rumble of laughter in Yuugi's chest, vibrating against his own, made Atem unable to be angry.

" _Jonouchi-kun_ ! Can't you stop causing trouble for _one_ second?" Anzu complained, poking him in the cheek with her chopsticks. He protested and smacked at them with no real force, and the whole scene had the rest of them concealing laughter behind chewing food or holding a napkin to their lips. Bakura was having a particularly hard time, his whole body was shaking with the effort. Otogi was slamming his fist onto the ground, his face turning red.

"So now we're the butt of all the jokes," Yuugi sighed, but wrapped an arm around Atem's waist instead of moving to get up. Atem, too, remained on the ground, but shifted off of Yuugi so his partner could breathe properly.

"That's the price you have to pay for being the first one to get a partner," Honda shrugged. 

"Thanks, guys. You're such _great_ friends."

"Was that sarcasm?" Atem asked, watching the clouds above them and not actually caring about the answer. He just wanted the light-hearted conversation to continue. Yuugi ruffled his hair affectionately, and Atem claimed his hand.

None of them noticed Anzu's glassy eyes, hidden behind a glued-on smile and a can of peach soda. Time was passing far, far too fast, for both Atem _and_ her. 

* * *

9:00 AM, three days later, everyone gathered at the Domino Airport. It was a familiar sight to them, they had been here a few months back when they had flown to Egypt for Atem. Just like before, there was a bittersweet feeling looming in the air- not wanting to see a friend go, but wanting them to look towards the best future for them nonetheless. It _really_ sucked.

Honda, Jonouchi, Otogi, and Bakura were some distance away from Yuugi and Atem, wanting to give them their space as they _both_ behaved anxiously. Yuugi paced back and forth, and Atem played with his cartouche while simultaneously scrolling through his phone. The news was as boring as always now that the Items were gone and black magic wasn't affecting the world anymore, but anything was a welcome distraction from thinking about what was to happen in less than an _hour._

"... _Aibou,_ are you alright?" Atem felt obligated to ask, because Yuugi looked like he was going to start ripping hair out. Yuugi didn’t stop walking, even when responding.

"Oh, I'm fine. I did this in my soul room for like, that whole trip to Egypt," Yuugi waved him off, but he spoke fast and with a consistent shake, betraying his attempt to be cool and casual.

"You don't have to lie," Atem said softly, grabbing Yuugi’s hand the next time he passed by to stop his movement. He was only making himself more hysterical by doing that. "It's okay to be upset. I know you're trying to be strong, but _feeling_ does not make you weak." He slotted their fingers together, giving Yuugi's hand a squeeze. His partner's lips wobbled momentarily, but the dam didn't burst. Yuugi was as resilient as ever.

"Thank you, but… I'd rather break down _after_ she can't see it. You get that, right?" 

Atem recalled the time he locked himself in his soul room for three days following the fire at Otogi's father's shop, just so he could be a mess without Yuugi seeing it. He knew very well what desire his partner had, but he also knew it was painful to endure. "Completely. But please, don't hurt yourself." 

Yuugi squeezed Atem’s hand in return. "I'll be okay." Atem trusted him.

"Ah, she's coming back," Bakura spoke up, his voice hushed but loud enough to reach those who needed to hear it. He pointed towards the reception desks Anzu had headed off towards about twenty minutes earlier. Now she was running back, her suitcase rolling behind her, noisily bouncing off the cracks between the tiles. Her other luggage must be being loaded onto the plane. 

"Everyone!" She waved, her loose spring outfit swirling around her limbs. They ran to meet her halfway, Yuugi ahead of the mob. She didn't even take a moment to catch her breath before she motioned for a group hug, spreading her arms out wide. 

Yuugi was allowed in first, as he was her oldest friend, and the rest surrounded her on all sides like a shield of men. No one was crying like they had at graduation- this was a good thing, putting it into motion just stung. But the sting would lessen over time.

"Yuugi…" Anzu breathed, hugging him with all her strength, as he did the same to her. He let out a shaky noise of misery.

"You're gonna be great, Anzu. You've _always_ been the best," He sniffed and stubbornly shoved his face against her chest so the tears wouldn't come out. He chose not to apply eyeliner this morning, there was no way it was staying on. For the trip to Egypt he at least got to go along for it, and delay the goodbye, but that couldn't happen here. She had to go.

"You too," she gave his spikes one last ruffle, because she hadn't done that in a while. The nostalgia slammed Yuugi like a truck. "You better make some rhythm games for me. Give me a good challenge." 

He lifted up his face so he could see hers one more time, his eyes wet but successfully not crying. Anzu looked the same way. He smiled as wide as he could, that’s what he was best at- pretending to be happy even in the worst moments of his life. "You're the boss."

An announcement suddenly rang over the intercoms that Anzu's flight was getting ready for takeoff, and with great, great effort, they let go of her. Jonouchi let his head hang, his hands shoved in his pockets, and Honda was averting his gaze. Bakura and Otogi met the situation head-on, grief outlining their features. Anzu stood there motionless, just staring at them, like she had turned to stone. "I-I don't… wanna go." She whispered. 

Well, they couldn't have that, now could they? It was Atem’s time to shine. "Your future is waiting for you," He kindly encouraged her, giving her a steady thumbs up- the same thing he'd planned on doing when he left, before his plans drastically changed. How fitting to use it here instead. "Go and seize it, and hold on tight." 

The unease in her eyes cleared as Atem’s words inspired her, and lifted the spirits of the rest of them. He could see the way his friends relaxed, some of the heavy atmosphere leaving their bodies, and he mentally praised himself. The shift was all Anzu needed, and she nodded aggressively, her ponytail bouncing behind her. "I… I will!" Giving her friends one final look, she turned swiftly on her heel, her suitcase wheels squeaking and catching. "Good luck, everyone! And… goodbye!" 

"Goodbye!" Bakura raised his voice for a rare instant.

"Be safe!" Otogi and Honda cried.

" _Kick the industry's ass!_ " Jonouchi yelled loud enough for his voice to echo in the large building.

"Goodbye," Yuugi and Atem said at the same time, their voices mixing together just like their hands, which had found one other subconsciously. Anzu spared a glance back at the two of them, a smile lighting her features. And then, she was off, sprinting to catch her flight. None of them moved or spoke as she went, her form disappearing into the distance, as well as the sound of her suitcase. They stood like statues, waiting to see the plane ascend into the sky. To see her for the last time. 

Atem held Yuugi's hand with all the force in his body, keeping them anchored to the ground, to reality. His partner was unblinking as he waited, not wanting to miss any part of Anzu's farewell.

What felt like an eternity later, the sound of engines roared to life, and the plane started off down the runway. It was hard to see from where they were standing inside, but the gigantic glass windows gave them enough of a view. Atem could feel Yuugi's violent trembling. 

"See you later, Anzu," Yuugi whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, but wanting to say it anyways. A promise that she wasn’t leaving forever. They couldn't even catch a glimpse of her as the plane flew into the sky, it was too far away to see, but they waved regardless. The silence once the plane was out of sight was deafening, only muffled sobs from their friends broke through it. Atem looked to Yuugi.

"We'll see her again, _aibou._ " 

"I know," Yuugi, smiling, let the tears begin to fall. Atem, with the care and cautiousness of a saint, drew his partner to him and just held him, rubbing his back and swaying slightly from side to side. It's how Yui comforted them. "I know."

"I love you," Atem nuzzled his face, his own composure shattering. He should have followed Yuugi’s example and skipped out on the kohl. "It'll be okay." 

With Atem alive, and solid, and _real_ in his arms, planting kisses to his neck and cheek, wiping away his tears as they fell… Yuugi _knew_ it would be okay. It was _better_ than okay- it was _perfect_. Even in his dreams, he couldn't be happier. His smile right now was not for show, not by a long shot. It didn’t need to be.

"I love you, too, Atem." 

  
  


_This isn’t just the story of a great pharaoh._ Everyone _has a story of their own, and that story... ends in_ light _. For the two of us, still remaining side-by-side, even after all that we have faced… our story has only just begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for sticking around for so long. i hope this ending is satisfying, and that overall, its been an enjoyable read. i really liked writing this.  
> i have plans for an epilogue, but since it's just bonus content, i'm not going to worry too much about rushing it out- expect it, but don't be anxiously waiting for it
> 
> until next time!


End file.
